Steve Cutler (wrestler)
|birth_place = Rutherford, New Jersey |resides = |spouse = |billed = |trainer = Danny Cage Larry SharpeWWE NXT superstar Steve Cutler proud of his military roots, visits vets |debut = 2013 }} Steven Kupryk (born May 26, 1987) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to WWE, where he performs in their developmental territory NXT under the ring name Steve Cutler. Early life Cutler grew up in Rutherford, New Jersey and attended Rutherford High School, where he wrestled and played football.Varsallone, Jim. "WWE NXT superstar Steve Cutler proud of his military roots, visits vets", The Miami Herald, September 16, 2014. Accessed February 3, 2018. "Prior, Cutler played football four years and wrestled for Rutherford High School in Rutherford, N.J. His athleticism and military background helped him transition into becoming a pro wrestler/sports entertainer." Prior to his wrestling career Kupryk served in the United States Marine Corps between 2007 and 2011, taking in two tours of duty in Afghanistan. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2011–2013) After completing his military service in 2011, Kupryk trained to be a professional wrestler under Danny Cage and Larry Sharpe at the Monster Factory. He competed in the school's promotion under the ring name "Trademark" Tommy Maclin, where he won both the MFPW Tag Team Championship and the MFW Heavyweight Championship.Rock's HBO Pilot Gets A Title And Co-Star, New WWE Signing, Total Divas Finale And More News WWE NXT (2013–present) In November 2013, it was noted that Maclin had signed with WWE.New WWE developmental signee, more names starting He made his first appearance for the company on the July 3, 2014 episode of NXT, working as an enhancement talent in a loss to CJ Parker using the ring name Steve Cutler.JAMES'S WWE NXT REPORT 7/3 - Week 105: Sami Zayn vs. Justin Gabriel main event, Kidd sit-down interview, Overall Reax Cutler was then used on television as an enhancement talent throughout 2014, 2015 and 2016, losing to the likes of Elias Samson, Baron Corbin and Samoa Joe. He had his first televised victory on the August 31, 2016 episode of NXT, defeating Kenneth Crawford.WWE NXT Report: The New Champion Speaks, AA VS. AA?, A Glorious Cameo, And More The following week he was defeated by Shinsuke Nakamura.WWE NXT results: Shinsuke Nakamura vs. Steve Cutler; Andrade Almas vs. Austin Aries After a four-month absence, Cutler appeared on the January 18, 2017 episode of NXT, losing to Roderick Strong.WWE NXT Results – 1/18/17 (Contract signing between Nakamura and Roode for NXT TakeOver San Antonio) He was then absent from television for the remainder of 2017. During this time, Cutler continued to appear at NXT live events, forming a tag-team with Wesley Blake,calling themselves "the Forgotten Sons".NXT Daytona Beach, FL, live results: Six-person tag main event Professional wrestling highlights * Finishing Moves ** Trademark Plex (Sitout fisherman driver) * Nicknames ** "Trademark" Championship and accomplishments * Monster Factory Pro Wrestling ** MFPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** MFPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Mike Spanos References Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:American male professional wrestlers Category:American Marine Corps personnel of the War in Afghanistan (2001–present) Category:People from Rutherford, New Jersey Category:Professional wrestlers from New Jersey Category:United States Marines